


The truth

by Rayaaa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayaaa/pseuds/Rayaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris finds out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that came out of nowhere.

“What is your biggest regret?” Derek asked quietly and it made Peter twitch. This has been going for hours now. The pack had found a truth spell and decided to try it on Peter. Because, why not, right? Why not have him share his deepest secrets in front the people that hate him most in this world? “Peter. Answer the question.” Derek said with a calm but firm voice.

 

“Not killing Gerard all those years ago.” The oldest wolf replied quietly.

 

“Why did you wanted to kill him? Did he did something to your family?” Stiles asked a confused look in his eyes.

 

“No.” Peter shook his head and closed his eyes. “He threatened to kill Christopher.”

 

The collective gasp that went into room sounded way too loud in Peter’s ears. The sound of someone moving quickly towards him made Peter open his eyes again.

 

“When? When did Gerard did that?” Peter’s lips became a thin line when he tried not to answer. Chris grabbed Peter’s neck and pulled him closer. “When, Peter?”

 

“When he found out about us.” Peter said weakly which brought a new collective gasp. The wolf could see with the corner of his eye Stiles opening his mouth to say something but being stopped by Lydia’s hard grasp of one of his hands.

 

“He found out?” Chris whispered his eyes widening a bit and Peter nodded. “What did he do?”

 

“He… He said that if I don’t break it off with you he’ll kill you.” Chris closed his eyes and his grip on the other man’s neck weakened. “I… I’m sorry, Christopher.” Peter whispered and Chris looked at him again, tears visible in his eyes. “I never meant to hurt you. I never stopped…”

 

And that was the moment the spell wore off, making Peter finally able to shut his mouth. The hunter lifted his eyebrows, a small glimpse of hope in his eyes. But before he could say anything the wolf quickly stood up and ran from Derek’s loft, slamming the door shut behind him.

 

The pack tried really hard not to stare at the hunter but they were failing. Hard. And the look of hurt on the older man’s face told them everything they needed to know.

 

“Dad?” Allison’s voice broke the silence and Chris turned to look at her. “Go.” She whispered as she nodded at the door.

 

“But…”

 

“I don’t like him. I doubt that that will change anytime soon. But you loved him once. Maybe you never stopped. And apparently he feels the same way. So go.” Chris bit his lip and gave his daughter a quick hug before he ran through the door.

 

“I gotta say this and I’m sorry, Allison, but they’ll look super hot together.” Lydia said and made Derek growl and Allison roll her eyes. “Now, we know that he spell works. What’s next on our list?”

 

“Love spells?”

  
“NO, Stiles.” Everyone yelled in unison.   


**Author's Note:**

> If anyone better than me wants to turn this into something bigger then please, do. And inform me so I could read it.


End file.
